Fallout Shelter
iOS: June 14, 2015 Android: August 13, 2015 Fallout Shelter is coming to Android on August 13th PC: July 14, 2016 (Bethesda.net launcher) March 29, 2019 (Steam) Xbox One: February 7, 2017 Bethesda's Fallout Shelter Coming to Xbox One and Windows 10 Next Week PS4, Nintendo Switch: June 10, 2018 2018 Bethesda E3 Showcase |genre =Simulation, tycoon |engine =Unity |modes =Single player |rating =ESRB: T OFLC: G PEGI: 12+Fallout Shelter on the App Store on iTunes |platforms =iOS, Android, PC, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch |media = |requirements = iOS: iPhone 5, iPad 3 or iPad mini 2 or better Android: Android 4.1 or newer PC: 261,7 MB of free disk space Xbox One: 1.41 GB of free disk space |pc =Steam |xbox =Xbox One Store |footer = Banner for iOS release Banner for Android release }} Fallout Shelter is a free-to-play installment in the ''Fallout'' series for iOS, Android, Xbox One, PS4 and Microsoft Windows which was announced at Bethesda's E3 2015 press conference on June 14, 2015. The game was released on the iOS App Store the same day, after the conference ended. The game allows the player to create their own vault and thereby become an overseer of its inhabitants. It is the seventh overall game to take place in the ''Fallout'' world, although it is not a major installment in the series and is not considered canon. It was announced at QuakeCon 2015 that the Android version would be released on August 13, 2015.Todd Howard at QuakeCon It featured new game updates, including the Mister Handy robot as an all new premium reward. Mister Handy can collect resources, be sent into the wasteland to collect loot, and serve as a defender of the vault against creatures and disasters, including all new deathclaw and mole rat infestations. The game was made available for PC on July 14, 2016, and at first required the Bethesda.net launcherDownload Bethesda.net launcher to play.Gamespot The game was also made available for Xbox One on February 7, 2017, with cross-platform compatibility between Windows 10 and Xbox One. The biggest new feature for the game was the introduction of achievements, which can be obtained through completing the requirements for the achievement. The game was released on Steam on March 29, 2017, with the same achievements as the ones that can be found on the Xbox version. Fallout Shelter surpassed 100 million users across phones, tablets, PC and Xbox One on September 14, 2017.Bethesda.net: fallout-shelter-surpasses-100-million-users Todd Howard announced at E3 on June 10, 2018, that the game had just been released for PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch, making it available on all major consoles at the time. As of June 2019, the game has grossed over $100,000,000.00 in revenue.MCVUK Project history Early development According to lead developer Todd Howard, several early designs had been pitched and rejected.Joystiq - Bethesda has designed iPhone versions of Fallout 3 On November 5, 2009, John Carmack of Id Software said that, while it was nothing official yet, he had an internal proof of concept made for a Fallout iPhone game. Both Carmack and Bethesda's Todd Howard are fans of the platform and any iPhone game based on Bethesda's IP will likely be made as a joint project between id and Bethesda.https://kotaku.com/carmack-on-iphone-fallout-quake-live-and-elves-and-orc-5397350 Carmack said that he will likely be personally involved in making the game, although currently he is too overloaded with work on other games. "At the very least I'm going to be providing code," he said.John Carmack to make an iPhone Fallout game? Development During development, the game was codenamed "Underground."Complaint, Bethesda v Behavour Interactive and Warner Bros, USDC Maryland, 2018 Bethesda directed the design, mechanics, and look and feel of the game whilst Behavour Interactive, a studio based in Montreal, were responsible for implementation. The game was a surprise release on June 14, 2015, during Bethesda's first E3 conference. Post-development and lawsuit In 2018, Bethesda Softworks sued Behaviour Interactive and Warner Bros for copyright infringement and breach of contract, claiming that Warner Bros had released a similar Westworld themed game based on pre-release Fallout Shelter code. This copyright infringement included the released Westworld product expressing bugs that were removed prior to Fallout Shelter's release, and cites similarities in mechanics, animation and user design. Future Plans In 2019, Bethesda announced plans for a "Fallout Shelter Online", which went on a beta testing period limited only to China. The game is fairly similar to the original fallout shelter, with several different design aspects, and an entirely new online way of playing fallout shelter. Gameplay Fallout Shelter is a simulation game in which the player runs a Vault-Tec vault as the overseer. As the overseer, one controls all of the vault's functions including: power, food, water and the number of vault dwellers. To advance through the simulation one needs to increase the size of the vault by adding and upgrading new rooms; each with their own function and then adding dwellers to run each room. Vault rooms Fallout Shelter contains 23 buildable rooms that are unlocked by increasing the number of vault dwellers. All rooms can have a limited number of dwellers assigned to it and each production room requires at least one dweller to run it. Each room built begins at tier one and can be upgraded with caps as far as tier three. Each room requires a specific SPECIAL skill to run at its maximum efficiency. With production rooms, such as a power generator, it will produce and hold more power when upgraded, but will take longer to produce unless more efficient dwellers are assigned there. Rooms can also be merged by placing an identical room next to it. Merged rooms are larger and take longer to produce supplies and cost more to upgrade, but are also more efficient. Rooms must also be of the same tier level to merge and will merge automatically when built next to each other. Dwellers Vault dwellers are an essential part of the game and are required for: operating production rooms, reproducing, protecting the vault from raider and deathclaw attacks and scavenging the wasteland. To increase the vault dweller population, one can wait for them to show up at random, mate two dwellers, get them from lunchboxes, or produce a radio studio. Each dweller will spawn with only a vault jumpsuit and their fists for a weapon. Basic dwellers start at Level 1 and can be upgraded up to Level 50 through working, preventing hazards and scavenging. Whenever a dweller levels up a number of caps are gained equal to their new level. All dwellers have their own individual S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes and are most commonly set between 1 and 3. SPECIAL attributes can also be boosted with SPECIAL rooms such as classrooms or armories. Vault dwellers can also be acquired with additional levels, attributes, outfits and weapons if acquired through lunchboxes or exploring the wasteland. Many of the dwellers, weapons, outfits and pets are featured from other Fallout games, most noticeably Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. Incest is not allowed as putting two dwellers with the same surname in the living quarters or any of its upgrades will trigger conversation between the characters citing "Nothing like hanging out at home with my family." Automated surnames of children are of their parent of opposite gender, e.g. female offspring will follow last name of father, male offspring will follow last name of mother. This may not always happen though. First and last names, however, can be reassigned by players, but it will not let dwellers have incest due to background code. Wasteland One can send up to 25 dwellers to explore the wasteland to obtain extra armor, weapons and caps. Dwellers will come across locations from Fallout 4 seen in the explorer's update logs. One can direct a dweller through the building to fight, explore and collect items to bring back to the vault. After returning, one can collect all the things discovered by the dweller in the wasteland. One can equip the dweller with stimpaks and radaway from one's stock at the start of exploration. Also, a dweller will automatically return to the vault if they have collected 100 items. Lunchboxes Lunchboxes are awarded upon completion of certain game objectives and are also available for purchase via micropayments. Each lunchbox allows the player to attain 5 cards, each card then allows players to attain either dwellers, weapons, outfits or resources. Though the in-game description states that "Each lunchbox is guaranteed to either have a dweller or a rare item and a guaranteed junk," +500 caps is also categorized as a rare item. Players could also obtain Common, Rare and/or Legendary dwellers through lunchboxes. Item crafting Junks and recipes can be collected from the wasteland or from lunchboxes, which can be used for crafting weapons via a weapon workshop and outfit workshop. By paying caps and junk, one can assemble items in the workshop. The duration of crafting varies. Some weapons and outfits can only be obtained via crafting. Each item will require different pieces of junk of varying rarity. Recipes may also need to be found to make certain items and better equipment requires rarer junk. Mysterious Stranger Occasionally the Fallout 4 version of the Mysterious Stranger jingle will play to signify that the Mysterious Stranger has appeared somewhere in the vault, clicking on him within the short amount of time he is visible for results in a random amount of caps being given, sometimes a very large amount (possibly up to 5286). The vanishing jingle plays when he leaves. If the sound is turned off but vibrations are left on, a double vibration will indicate his arrival and a single vibration will indicate his departure. If sound is on, the tone will increase in volume as the screen centers on the Mysterious Stranger. If during the jingle, the player scans across the vault, it's possible to home in on his location via 'sonar'. * If the player zooms all the way out (requires HD Zoom Out to be turned off), all dwellers, pets, and the Mysterious Stranger will be in front of all walls and/or obstacles, making it much easier to find him. Quotes "I think that the world of Fallout is unique enough that it could work on any platform. I think some of the things we do like V.A.T.S., I think that could translate to any platform, particularly the iPhone. We've looked into those things, we just haven't found the thing that supports the brand well. I wouldn't be surprised if it does happen one day. The iPhone versions that we've designed and said 'Ehh, we don't think we're going to do that right now,' there are ... there are a lot of them." Bugs Videos Fallout Shelter - Announcement Trailer Fallout Shelter - Update 1.2 Trailer Fallout Shelter – 1.4 Update w New Features Fallout Shelter – Quests and PC Version Now Available Fallout Shelter - Now Available on Xbox One and Windows 10 Gallery FalloutShelter Announce Weapons.png|The weapons tab of the survival guide in Fallout Shelter FalloutShelter Announce Vault Line.png|A long queue of wastelanders hoping to become dwellers of a vault FalloutShelter Announce Raiders.png|Raiders attacking a vault's armory FalloutShelter Announce Lunchboxes.png|A T-51f power armor being unlocked in a lunchbox FalloutShelter Announce Large Vault.png|A section of a large vault FalloutShelter Announce Dweller.png|A level 1 dweller training in the armory FalloutShelter Announce Classroom.png|A vault classroom FS Update socialtease 4.png|Mister Handies, mole rats and deathclaws are added in the August update FalloutShelterMenu.jpg|The main menu of Fallout Shelter Fallout Shelter Android 1.png|Images released with Android version update Fallout Shelter Android 2.png Fallout Shelter Android 3.png Fallout Shelter Android 4.png Fallout Shelter Android 5.png| A Fat Man being used. Fallout Shelter Android 6.png|A lone deathclaw about to attack a vault Mr. Handy.jpg|A Mr. Handy patrolling water treatment station Install screen Fallout Shelter PC.jpg|Bethesda.net laucher PC install screen for Fallout Shelter 3D Touch Launch From Home.png|3D Touch Launch From Home FalloutShelter Infographic.jpg|Worldwide gameplay statistics, July 2016 FoS Halloween announcement.png|Halloween FOS Halloween sell.png|Halloween 2016 promo Fallout Shelter 100 million users.jpg|100 million users celebrate promo FalloutShelter 100MillionUsers Infographic.jpg|100 million users infographic Update 1.4 Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Weapon Factory.png|Weapon workshop Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Screenshot.png Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Pets.png|Pets Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Outfit Workshop.png|Outfit workshop Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Dusk.png|Dusk setting Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Barbershop.png|Barbershop Fallout Shelter 1.4 Update Crafting.png|Crafting Fallout Shelter 14 Update Hero Graphic.png|Hero graphic Update 1.6 FalloutShelterExploring.png|Exploring FalloutShelterGhouls.png|Ghouls FalloutShelterQuest.png|Quest FOShelter 16 update QuestLog.png|Quest log FOShelter 16 update Quest.png FOShelter 16 update Questing.png|Questing FOShelter 16 Update Explore.jpg|Exploring FoS new outfits.png|New outfits Update 1.7 BottleandCappyQuest.png|Bottle and Cappy Fallout Shelter BottleCappy Entrance.jpg Fallout Shelter BottleCappy Vault.jpg SHELTER Nuka World banner.jpg|Banner Update 1.8 Fallout Shelter 1.8 update Room Themes.jpg|New room themes Fallout Shelter 1.8 update Room Themes 2.jpg Fallout Shelter 1.8 update Halloween Room.jpg|Halloween room 2016 Thanksgiving Thanksgiving Room Themes.png Fallout Shelter Holiday Quest.png Fallout Shelter Thanksgiving Cave 01.png Fallout Shelter Thanksgiving Cave 02.png Fallout Shelter Thanksgiving Cave 03.png Fallout Shelter Cave.png Thanksgiving Pilgrim bird VB.png FoS Thanksgiving Pilgrim00 VB.png FoS Thanksgiving Pilgrim VB.png FoS Thanksgiving Hats VG.png FoS Pilgrim-Male-Walking.png FoS Thanksgiving Hats VB.png FoS Pilgrim-Male.png FoS Pilgrim-Female.png Windows 10/Xbox Platform release FOShelter UWP Shot 1.png FOShelter UWP Shot 2.png FOShelter UWP Shot 3.png FOShelter UWP Shot 4.png Update 1.10.1 Fos St Patricks day.png|St. Patricks Day icon Update 1.11.1 FoS Easter.jpg|Easter 2017 icon Update 1.13.2 FoS Halloween icon.png|Halloween 2017 icon Update 1.13.4 FoS Thanksgiving 2017.png|Thanksgiving 2017 icon FOS_LivingQuarters_Thanksgiving2017.png|Living Quarters with Thanksgiving theme Update 1.13.6 FoS Christmas 2017.jpg|Christmas 2017 icon Update 1.13.11 FoS Update 1.13.11 Constitution Day.png|Constitution Day icon Update 1.13.12 FoS Update 1.13.12 Reclamation Day.png|Reclamation Day icon Steam release Steam Repopulate.png|Repopulate Steam Red Rocket.png|Red Rocket Steam Exploring.png|Exploring Steam Customize.png|Customize Steam Build.png|Build Intro slides SlideIntro1 mip 0.png SlideIntro2 mip 0.png SlideIntro3 mip 0.png SlideIntro4 mip 0.png SlideIntro5 mip 0.png See also Official links * Official site * [https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/fallout-shelter/id991153141 Fallout Shelter on the iTunes App Store] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.bethsoft.falloutshelter Fallout Shelter on the Google Play Store] * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/588430/ Fallout Shelter on Steam] * [https://store.playstation.com/en-us/product/UP1003-CUSA11772_00-FALLOUTSHELTER00/ Fallout Shelter on the PlayStation Store] References Category:Fallout Shelter de:Fallout Shelter es:Fallout Shelter fi:Fallout Shelter fr:Fallout Shelter it:Fallout Shelter ja:Fallout Shelter ko:폴아웃 셸터 pl:Fallout Shelter pt:Fallout Shelter ro:Fallout Shelter ru:Fallout Shelter uk:Fallout Shelter